You're welcome
by forever-gillian
Summary: Cat has the stomach flu, and Jade has to take care of her, even though she hates it/Cade friendship. This was a request :)
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

I look at her. She's asleep. Cat is staying at home for a few days. I don't even know how her mother had the will to let her live alone, even though it's just a pair of days.

At the beginning, I refused to let her stay at my home, and much less let her stay at my room, but when I saw how innocent Cat is, I thought nothing bad could happen.

Until she started getting sick. Now, the doctor says she has the stomach flu and that she needs to rest. As if that were easy, being Cat who we're talking about.

She moves a fit in her sleep and I go to the bathroom just for a minute. But when I'm back, she's already awake.

"Hi Jadey!" even if she's completely ill, she has that squeaky voice that echoes into my ears. Her coughs are spread all over my bed. I guess I'll have to change the sheets tonight.

I grab a glass and fill it with fresh water. Then I hand it to her.

"Drink it", I command rudely. I'm annoyed because I could be with Beck right now, but instead of it, I'm taking care of Cat.

She sips it a little bit, not taking her eyes off me.

"What's up, Cat? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask her. She keeps staring at me weirdly.

"I know you and Beck had a date tonight", her voice is almost mute, "and I'm so sorry because you have to look after me".

I look at her. In fact, I'm a bit moved by the way she said it. I would never admit, and much less to Cat. She's so irritating when I say or do nice things to her.

That's why I always keep my mouth shut and watch what I say before I say it.

I sit next to her, on the edge of my own bed, which is now taken by Cat, and pull a blanket over her. She's like my little sister. I have one younger brother, but he's annoying and stupid, and I don't usually meet him, so Cat is now like part of my family.

She smiles openly and I raise my eyebrow.

"Weren't you ill?" she nods her head, but then grin doesn't disappear from her face, "then why are you smiling? You're not supposed to be happy when you're sick".

"But I am. Cause you're being nice to me, Jadey!" I bit my lips and stare at her with a not-friendly look.

"Call me that one more time, and you won't have time to get well… Do you get me?" Her eyes keep on me. It's completely frustrating. She won't give in.

"Ok, Cat, I'll be downstairs. If you need me, just…-" I have to stop. By the way she looks alike, I can tell something's wrong.

I get up fastly and look at her a bit concerned.

"Cat, what's wrong? Are you ok?" she look up at me and her eyes show fear. She lets out a groan and I know perfectly what it means. I take the blanket and uncover her. All of a sudden, I grab her wrist and pull her to the bathroom, while she's covering her mouth with a hand.

I turn on the bathroom light and open the toilet. Just in the moment she knees, she throws up. I look away, because… well, this is disgusting, but when I listen to her sobbing a bit, I can't help it. I knee next to her and grab her hair not to stain.

She keeps puking while I'm rubbing her back. I know how awful this is, and I usually have Beck to help me out when I'm sick, that's why I know how much someone needs help when you're in such a maddening situation.

When she's finished, I pull the toilet seat down and pull the tank. I help her stand up and then she brushes her teeth.

I take her hand and lead her back to the bed. She gets in while pouting and I pull the sheets over her.

"Do you feel better now, Cat?" I ask her. Even though I hate seeing _and _helping someone that is vomiting, I felt bad for her.

"I'm fine, Jadey", I roll my eyes, but I don't complain. I don't want to upset her, not now that she's ill.

"Good… now, as I was saying before, I'll be downstairs. I you need me, just call me, ok?" she nods and I get up to exit my bedroom, but just when I'm almost closing the door, she calls me. For a second, I think she needs to go to the bathroom again, but when I see her face, I stay under the doorframe.

"Can you stay with me here, Jade?" I look at her while arching my eyebrows, "Pleaaaaase?"

Oh, God, why does she have to be so convincing? I come closer to her and sit down on a chair, near her. She giggles a bit and starts playing with a giraffe.

"Thanks, Jadey", she says, not keeping her eyes off her toy. I stare at her. Life is so easy for Cat. She does not need to worry about anything. She's lucky.

"You're welcome, Cat", I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

She fell asleep just a few minutes ago. I get off the chair slowly. I don't want to wake her up. I can hear her breath getting slower and slower. She moves a bit and changes her position. She's completely wrapped on my sheets and she's hugging forcibly her giraffe.

She's like a baby. But the way I feel about her is more than a baby. I… have the need to take care of her. I can't help it.

For me, she is like a helpless human being, and I'm here to give her that help she really needs.

I walk out of my room and go downstairs. I sigh when I realize how silent my house is now that she's sleeping.

But I kind of feel… empty, as my house is. I go straight to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I really need to clear my mind.

When I finally have it done, I walk to the living room and lay down on the couch. I start watching TV and sipping my bitter and warm coffee. This is so good.

Coffee helps me forget everything. It's just me and this precious liquid.

My eyelids are almost falling when I suddenly hear a scream. I spill the coffee all over the carpet because of my jump. I don't care, I'll clean it later.

I'm more scared of that scream. I recognize it so well. It's from Cat. I run upstairs, almost stumbling with the steps and reach my bedroom's door.

I open it to find Cat screaming again. I look around aggressively, looking for someone that is hurting her, but there's no one.

I walk closer to her. I notice now that she's still sleeping. I place her between my arms and try to wake her up.

"Cat! Cat, please, wake up, I'm here, nothing bad is happening", I shake her softly, trying to take her out of her nightmare, "please, wake up".

Her eyes suddenly open. I can see fear into them. I hug her while she starts crying on my chest.

"Jadey…" she cries my name (my stupid nickname). I let her call me like that because… well, this is a difficult situation. It's an exception. If calling me _Jadey_ comforts her, I'll let her call me that.

"Shh, I'm here, Cat, don't worry, it all passed". I swing her still in my arms while stroking her hair.

When she's a bit more calmed, I take out of my bed and almost carry her to the couch downstairs. I think it'll be better if she walks a bit.

I sit down next to her, never taking my eyes off her. I don't want another scene like the one before.

"What was that about, Cat? You scared me… I thought someone was hurting you", I confess in a whisper.

"Oh, Jadey, don't worry about me… I was having a nightmare where someone… ate you", her eyes threaten to water again, and I embrace her with all the feeling I can put on it.

"Cat, no one will hurt me… never… and I won't let anybody hurt you either, ok? I don't want you to think or dream anything like that never again. Do you understand me?" She nods her head while biting her lower lip.

I remember now the hole I felt when I heard her scream. It was the most awful feeling in the world. It felt like is something inside of me died.

"By the way, how are you feeling right now with you stomach? Are you slightly better now?"

"Yeah… slightly better" she giggles and takes forcibly the blanket I put on her, "Thanks to you, Jadey. You're taking care of me so well".

I roll my eyes as I walk to the kitchen and take a bowl of soup I made for her. What can I say? My mum taught me so well how to look after people.

I hand her the bowl and a spoon and help her eat it when I see her pouting.

She's so fragile… I… I… need to be around her, to make sure she doesn't get hurt or anything. I have the need to check that everything around her is all right, cause I don't want her to suffer for anything.

She finishes her soup and I turn on the TV, for her to watch it calmly. I clean up the mess I made with the coffee and then place myself near her.

She suddenly leans her head over my right shoulder, panting audibly. Her breath is so sweet and warm.

Her hand flies to me as she interlaces her fingers with mine. I try not to move, in case this is all I dream. I don't want this to end… never.

I hear her heartbeat, getting slower. She's so calmed. And that brings me, somehow, calm to me. And I like it.

I know she's good for me. She can change me as no one can. I realize now how I feel about her. It's been a while, but I see now that I… I love her.

* * *

**Someone gave me the idea of doing a continuation for this one. It was meant to be a one shot, but I guess now it's a two-chaptered story. Hope you like ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

I open my eyes sharply. I look around to find myself lying on the couch. I fell asleep last night.

I run a hand through my hair, standing up and looking for Cat. Where is she?

"Cat?" I call her, but no one answers. I walk to my bedroom, but she's not here. Suddenly, a memory flies to my mind. I love her… Yeah, that's right. But then I think of it more slowly and realize that it's not appropriate. She's my friend, my little and fragile friend… the most I can try with her is being as close around her as I can.

I look through the window, biting my lips, when I hear steps coming in the room. I turn to find a pale Cat.

I rush to her side and place an arm around her waist and a hand between hers.

"Cat, where have you been? I woke up and didn't know where you were… You can't leave like that, ok?" I advice her, while helping her sit down on my bed. This will take a few more days to end. The illness I mean… My love for her, however, won't stop in a while.

"I'm sorry, Jadey"… I roll my eyes but don't admit I'm kind of getting used to it, "I was feeling so bad and I didn't want to bother you" her pouting makes me melt. I come closer to her and pull the sheets over her. At the end, she's like a little baby.

"Cat, I am looking after you… you're supposed to say it to me even if I don't like it" I place a pillow behind her back while watching her looking at her red hair.

"So… you said you were feeling bad, are you better now? Did you vomit?" I ask her, in a concerned voice. Oh my God, Jade, what's going on with you? I'm being so… loving with her. My body shivers. Even thinking of that word with my name in the same sentence makes me sick. Like Cat is right now.

"No… that's why my stomach keeps hurting" I look up at her. Maybe I should bring a bucket or something.

"Don't move, I'll be right back in a second" I turn away and go downstairs running. I grab a small bucket from the kitchen and take it to my room.

She's looking at some pictures that are over my bedside table. There's one of us, then Beck and me… oh Beck, I completely forgot about him… well, it doesn't matter right now; the only think I gotta care about is Cat. I have to focus on her.

"Jadey…" she starts saying as I go to the bathroom, fill a glass with water and come back, "do you like being my friend?"

"What kind of question is that, Cat?" I arch my eyebrow while handing her the glass, "You're not supposed to ask that, you should already know", let her guess it by herself. I would never say it aloud, not in front of Cat.

She furrows her eyebrows and I smirk a bit… she's really trying to do her best to figure it out. Oh, Cat you're so silly sometimes. She takes the glass of water closer to her mouth, and after drinking it a few times, she spits it out all over me and grabs abruptly the bucket to throw up. I'm speechless. I'm covered in water from her mouth… well, at least it's water. My hair and my clothes are completely wet, but I'm more worried about Cat. She doesn't stop puking.

I take her hair into my hand and start massaging her back as her convulsions stop. God… this is disgusting, awful, and horrible. And it's _me_ the one who is doing this. I shouldn't be doing this. It's not worth it. And Jade West does not do anything that is not worth it. Except from this.

I take the bucket away and clean it up in the bathroom, trying not to feel dizzy. Then, I look at her worried. She's ok, isn't she? Sure, this is just a nuisance on her stomach. It'll pass.

When she notices me leaning under the doorframe with my arms crossed beneath my chest, she pats the sheets, suggesting me to get in bed next to her.

"Pleaaaaase, I won't vomit, I swear" I look at her with a shy smile on my face. It doesn't matter if you vomit again, Cat, it's ok, I've been through this too, I think to myself.

Before I reach my bed, I pull out a new shirt from my closet and change it for the wet one. I sit near her, exactly in the place where she was patting just a second ago. Her big and proud smile makes me feel happy, even though she's sick and that makes me feel sad.

She pulls the sheets over my legs and tries to hug me, but I kind of push her away. I may love her, but I can't let it be showed.

Her lower lip starts shaking a bit and I feel like a monster. I roll my eyes noticeably and pull her between my arms.

"Yay!" she jumps for joy. I let out a groan to show her my disagreement, but stay with my arms surrounding her.

"Jade, you're so nice to me… thanks" she looks at our picture again, "and don't worry, I'll leave when I get better".

"You don't have to leave that quickly, Cat, this is now like you house", I sigh at my words. I'm in such a sappy mood, but I can't help it. This is all because of Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

It's been two days since I understood my feelings about her. It's been two days of awkwardness, because every time I looked at her, I felt something inside of me… something that created a knot in my stomach and throat.

She's getting better. Yesterday, she only threw up once.

I look at her as she peacefully sleeps. Last night, she insisted on me sleeping with her, and since now it's harder for me to say no to her, I had to do it.

Her red curls are spread all over my pillow. Her dimple getting deeper as she starts waking up. Her breath caresses my cheeks when she sighs a bit. I close my eyes so I can pretend I'm sleeping. I don't want her to find out I've been staring at her creepily the whole night. I was scared that she could wake up and feel bad while I was sleeping.

I feel how she moves slightly still in the bed and sits down. I try to figure out what she's thinking, but it's impossible. It's Cat, you will never know it.

I have to restrain myself not to jump in shock when she places her fingers on my cheek. She strokes my hair and leaves a sweet kiss in the cheek she was caressing.

"Thanks Jadey…" she whispers in a low voice. I fight not to smile and reveal myself in front of her.

And here comes the knot again… It's even hard to think when Cat, the sweetest and most fragile human being in the world, just gave you a kiss.

I feel her leave my side and get out of the bed, and then, the door is closed. I open my eyes abruptly and place my hand on my cheek, trying to catch all her scent. I roll my eyes when she's back.

"Oh, hi, Jade! I see you're awaken now", she greets me. Her color skin has been turned from pale to slightly brown. Her skin is perfect now. She doesn't even seem to have been sick.

"You're feeling good now, aren't you?" She nods her head and I take my look down. That means she will leave soon. And that means I will be away from her again. That makes me sad.

She seems to notice my spontaneous sadness, because she comes closer to me and sits down over the sheets.

"What's wrong, Jadey? I thought you will be happy to see me recovered again", she says to me pouting.

"I am, Cat, I promise, but it's just… it's that… it means you're leaving", I confess her, lowering my head for her not to see my disappointment.

She takes my hands between her and brings her lips closer to my cheek again. I almost faint.

When she gets away from me, I look into her eyes. She's smiling openly. I don't know to do right now… I suddenly feel something inside that starts telling me to do it. To do what my heart wants to do so badly.

I lean down and move my head closer to her. Her fingers get tightened around mine when I'm just a few inches from her.

And I press my lips on hers. At the beginning, I go slowly. She doesn't even move because of the shock. But as our kiss lasts more, she follows me and I start moving my lips between her.

It's completely different from what I've imagined. It's sweet, soft… but at the same time, hard, passionate… It's Cat. She can always make me lose control.

Her hands are now intertwined around my neck, and she pushes me closer to her. I have to put my hands on her sides to stop her. She doesn't want to do anything she can regret, I know.

I break our kiss apart and she looks at me weirdly.

"Cat… let's go little by little, ok?" I smile a bit and she nods.

"Ok, but promise me you won't change your mind, Jadey. Promise me you will never leave", she whispers, still embracing me.

"I won't Cat, I swear to God I will never do it", and I kiss her again, sweetly, not to scare her or something. She's my little angel. A few days ago, she said "thanks" to me. Now, I'm the one who says it. Thank you, Cat.


End file.
